


Rough and Ready

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bad Sex, Comedy, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Joke Fic, Parody, Ridiculous, Smut, this is the most ridiculous thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franken, coarse abs pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently.</p><p>Marie looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” she said. “Franken, I need you – sexually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Ready

Her long hair, still wet from the shower, had been combed down her back in a wet swath. Marie was sitting on the floor, her round, wet boobs still wet from the shower’s water. She dried off the water with a towel, which then became _wet_.

Marie gasped when she saw a reflection in her bedroom mirror: through the slightly open door, she caught a glimpse of the chiseled abs and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared her cabin. She stood and spun around, her breasts swinging heavily with the momentum. She grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing shirtless Franken (which is seriously his name) quivering with desire in the hallway.

Franken was ashamed at being caught, but his shame made him even hotter – hotter for _sex_. He stepped into the room, and his bulging abs accidentally smushed into Marie’s rich chest.

As Marie’s buttermilk bosoms squished up against his granite abs, Franken almost had a dick aneurysm.

“Marie,” Franken murmured thickly, his throbbing meat wand pressing against Marie’s warm thighs. “There is a secret I need to not tell you: You are my forbidden desire.”

Marie had been waiting to hear these words. Her heart was lifted on golden wings and soared toward a radiant sun of perfect joy. She saw herself and Franken happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. Her snooch got all warm, too.

“Franken,” Marie moaned, her lush teats straining with desire. “I need you.”

Franken, coarse abs pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently.

Marie looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, sorry,” she added. “Franken, I need you – sexually.”

At hearing those beautiful words, Franken flexed his rough-hewn abs and Marie found herself being guided to her soft bed by the sheer force of Franken’s undulating midsection. She parted her thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of her clunge.

Franken entered her like she was a lottery. His engorged pecker pushed inside her and she felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment.

Marie clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy and her hands. Her spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. Her body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their dick inside it.

Then Franken moaned, arched his back, and suffered from dick Parkinson’s. He pumped in all of his hot pearlescent sperms as Marie spasmed with so many orgasms!

The two lay still for a moment as the stinky scent of lovemaking billowed around the room.

Marie got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. She glowed with contentment, like a cat who ate the cream of the crop.

She walked across the room and picked up her towel, still wet with shower water. “Franken,” she said softly, “there’s something I have to tell you…”

But her bed was empty.

Franken was gone, escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance, Marie heard the fading sound of galloping abs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this even remotely serious. This was a parody of a scene from the novel "Rough and Ready"! Please look it up if you haven't already!


End file.
